


When Words Failed

by dani_jriechers



Category: Fall Out Boy, bands - Fandom, pop punk, punk rock - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Peterick Fluff, Random & Short, cute fluff, too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_jriechers/pseuds/dani_jriechers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete can't find the words, but that's okay, neither can Patrick</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Words Failed

The time was now, now or never. 

 

 _How cheesy is that?_  Pete thought to himself,  _I mean seriously, I've waited this damn long. I could wait forever._ But Pete didn't want that, in fact he never wanted to wait again. He never wanted to have to wait, he just wanted to be. Pete had been waiting for this moment for a long time. He won't say since he first saw him, no, that's too cliche. But it's felt like forever. 

One day Pete realized that Patrick was beautiful. Not in the way that his appearance was flawless, or even that his attitude was always the best. More in the way that Patrick truly seemed to understand him at the worst of times, seemed to know just what to do when Pete was lost, and  _good lord_ could that boy write music that made his words seem truly special. 

Pete wasn't in love, no way, he'd never admit that. It's more that he just genuinely loved Patrick, and sure, maybe he got the urge to kiss him sometimes, but not often. It was more like a giddy school-girl crush. 

 _Gosh that sounds gross_ Pete thought to himself,  _but so true, you idiot._

It's true, Pete was an idiot, and idiot who loved someone so much he couldn't handle it. Yes, he loved Patrick, but not in the fuck-em-and-done way, the way you feel when someone truly gets you. The feeling you get when you stay up late on the phone, that little piece of magic when you hold someone's hand for the first time. Pete truly loved Patrick, and he had no clue on how to convey that. 

Pete had never done more than cling to Patrick, sure he kissed him, but he hadn't  _kissed_ him. He hadn't held him close, so close that he didn't know where he ended and Patrick began. Pete hadn't held him like a delicate angel, someone so treasured that he wanted to hide him from the horrors of this world. And man, did Pete want to hold him. That stupid-yet amazing Beatles song suddenly came to the front of his mind,  _I wanna hold your hand..._

And here Pete was, sitting on an old couch in Patrick's apartment, watching him as he slept curled up against Pete. Patrick's head in his lap, Pete's hand in his hair. Everything perfect.

Pete gazed at Patrick's face, deciding on his next move, should he kiss him? _No, Patrick wouldn't want to wake up like that.._

 _Well, only one thing left,_ Pete started moving around, trying to gently wake Patrick up, "Trick? Hey man, get up, I needa talk to you bout something." Pete whispered gently, running his fingers through Patrick's soft hair. 

"Mm, what? Pete? Is everything okay?" Patrick mumbled in a sleep laced voice,  _Dear lord, that's perfect_

"No, I just need to tell you something, okay?" Pete whispered, he was a nervous mess.

"Yeah?" Patrick asked.

"I..I think you're beautiful," Pete whispered, quieter than before. 

Patrick's eyes went huge, then he squinted at Pete, "Is that all? Did you really wake me up as a joke?" 

"No!" Pete denied, almost yelling, "It's not like that, I just..I..." His eyes started to water,  _gosh pete, why do you have to be so stupid?_

"Pete?" Patrick asked, alarmed that Pete was on the verge of tears, "Hey, come'ere" 

Pete slowly moved to Patrick's side, snuggling into his arms, "Patrick..I..." Pete may be the one known for the words, but that all meant shit now 

"You what?" Patrick asked, his voice soft now, ad Pete almost couldn't take it.  _This angel_

Pete buried his head into Patrick's chest, letting Patrick's scent calm him and finally saying, "I love you...so damn much."

And then all got quiet, everything stopped. It seemed as if no one was breathing. Finally, after six heartbeats, Pete was counting, Patrick squeezed his arms tighter around Pete, pulled him closer, and kissed the top of his head.

"Pete..." Patrick barely whispered, like a gasp of breath in word form, like Pete's name was air filling his lungs, but he never continued speaking, he couldn't. And for some strange reason, that's all Pete needed.


End file.
